


Pain Shared

by liliaeth



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no sweeter pain than that suffered to protect others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for millenniumrex

 

 

MJ lay back on the couch while Peter gently brushed a wet cloth over her forehead. Her head was still hurting from the blow. May had tried to get them to go to the hospital, but MJ had refused. She couldn't risk Peter that way. 

She just wasn't sure she even remembered what had happened. One moment Peter had been fighting Norman Osborn, she remembered seeing him down to the floor, grabbing a piece of wood and then... hitting someone, something, then hitting the ground. And then nothing. 

She'd woken up on the couch, her head still hurting. She felt bruised all over. But no blood, that was something. Peter's fingers caressed her cheek, pulling one of her curls around his finger. If she weren't hurting so much, she'd ask him if that was all he'd planned for her. 

"You saved my life." He whispered. "You saved me."

"And you saved me right back."

Peter didn't answer, he just sat there, his hand caught in her hair. It was the only place of her.body that wasn't hurting. Then he got up and got out of the way as May came up with some soup, telling Peter to let her sleep.

"Can you stay?" she asked him, Peter looked at May and nodded. Mary Jane soon slept in, with Peter lying on the floor beside her. 

She was feeling better when she woke up and she could hear Peter's breathing. He was still there. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled. She slept again, this time more peaceful. 

 


End file.
